Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit)
Fluffles is Piella's beautiful if slightly nervous and quiet pet poodle. Withdrawn and lacking in confidence due to many years of unkind treatment, most likely at her owner's hands. Fluffles is nonetheless a caring soul who strikes a romantic chord with Gromit. She's first seen riding in her mistress's basket, she and Piella were saved from falling into the crocodile pit at the zoo. Fluffles would had nearly been eaten, if not for Gromit's quick thinking. She was left clearly shaken by the ordeal, unlike her owner. Piella quickly used her charm and urged Fluffles to get Wallace. She would eventually get Gromit's attentions when Piella makes her way into his home and changes everything; including his own room and threw out some of his precious things. This clearly made him angered and threw some roses into the trash. But he quickly tries putting them back when he thinks Piella or Wallace is knocking at his bedroom door. To his surprise, it is a somewhat nervous Fluffles who and brought back his things while their masters were busy. When he attempts to take back his things, Fluffles points out he's holding her hand. She then giggles seeing one of his records, which causes him to blush. It was one of the rare moments Fluffles wasn't timid or afraid. The pair's moment ends quickly when Piella calls for Fluffles. Though its never said, when Fluffles goes to her bed she looks very unhappy as Piella happily exclaims how close she was to getting her baker's dozen. Fluffles was also very surprised when Piella would accuse Gromit of biting her and had him punished; thus him unable to protect Wallace. Unknown to both, Fluffles intervene when Piella tried pushing Wallace into the machinery. But it did not go unnoticed afterwards, as Piella would coldly state "I want a word with you, back home." Piella would later return without Fluffles to leave Wallace a "cake" to celebrate her getting back together with him. As she leaves, she states "Fluffles isn't feeling too well", which causes Gromit to worry. He would quickly go to Piella's home to see if she was all right, only to find it was a trap. Piella grabbed him and threw him in a storage room with Fluffles. But the two escaped using her old Bake-O-Lite hot air balloon. Fluffles would later be used as hostage by her owner when Gromit showed Wallace the bomb. Fluffles would retaliate and bite her, which becomes the last straw for Piella. Though it's not shown (the screen cut to Wallace and Gromit with the bomb), it is clear she hit Fluffles for betraying her. But Fluffles would recover and helped fight off Piella from killing Wallace. And eventually helped Gromit save Wallace. Despite how Piella treated her, Fluffles was clearly upset realizing she had been eaten by the crocodiles. Though Gromit attempts to comfort her, she apparently leaves out of heartache. As Gromit and Wallace prepare to deliver bread to get over their romantic losses, they stop to see a crying Fluffles in the roadway. Gromit is clearly relieved to see her and offers her to accompany them. She quickly accepts, joining the group on their delivery. She puts on Gromit's "Puppy Love" record. Though it's not shown what happened, Gromit apparently got caught in the moment and forgot to keep both hands on the wheel, resulting in Wallace yelling at him to watch out. Trivia *She only appears in A Matter of Loaf and Death, this being the latest Wallace & Gromit production. If there is another it is unknown whether or not she will return. *During his attempt to see Fluffles, Gromit's intial and hers are seen carved on the tree. "F heart G"; hinting romantic relations between them. Or it could had meant that Fluffles or Gromit carved them. *It is hinted that Fluffles may have tried stopping Piella's murderous attempts before. Before hitting her, Piella stated "You've crossed me once too often". *It is possible that she'll now live with Wallace and Gromit since Piella was eaten by crocodiles. *Fluffles sleeps in a bed made from a Meatabix box. Clips http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rsmQOwVZco - Puppy love, Fluffles is soooooooo cute!!! Category:Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Dogs Category:Animals